Edward Masen
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: Básicamente es un relato de como pudo haber sido la vida como humano de Edward junto con un pequeño giro en la historia a partir de que Carlisle lo muerde...


Todo en la vida de Edward era normal, era un niño como tú o como yo, o al menos como los infantes que alguna vez fuimos. Ya sabes él era, todo sonrisas y carcajadas, le gustaban los dulces y los postres, gustaba de corretear en el parque con sus amigos, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era tocar el piano, el cual su madre le había enseñado a tocar y le gustaba leer, pese que a muchos niños esto no les gusta.

Como puedes notar entre Edward y tu o yo no hay mucha diferencia, los niños son niños, tal vez una de las diferencias es que tú seas niña, pero eso no importa mucho. Seguramente tú y el nacieron en el mismo siglo, tú sabes en el siglo XX, o quizás tú ya seas un niño del siglo XXI.

Tal vez la diferencia más grande que puedes tener con Edward es esa, la época en que vivieron, porque el nació en el año de 1901, para ser exactos el 20 de junio de 1901, en Chicago.

Habiendo nacido en esa época puedes considerar que su vida tal vez fue muy diferente a la tuya. Bueno pues teniendo como padres a Edward y Elizabeth Masen un exitoso abogado, y una mujer culta y cariñosa, la infancia de Edward fue feliz y relajada, nunca pasó hambre, ni sus padres lo golpearon, cosas que a veces eran muy comunes en aquella época. Tal vez el no tuvo una televisión para ver ni un reproductor donde escuchar música como seguramente tú lo llegaste a tener, pero más allá de eso puedes notar que su infancia no resta de la tuya.

Si bien no eran una delas familias más ricas, podían darse varios lujos, por lo que el de niño tuvo muchos juguetes; aunque esto no le importaba demasiado, a él le gustaba leer y tocar su piano, de vez en cuando jugar al aire libre.

Su vida era feliz y plena, sin embargo él nunca se sentía muy a gusto en donde estaba, siempre sentía que sobraba, hecho que se acrecentó cuando entro en la adolescencia. Tal vez tú ya viviste esta etapa y puedes comprenderlo, o tal vez estás viviéndola en pleno, o quizá apenas vayas para allá, como sea espero que puedas entender de lo que hablo.

Al haber recibido educación en casa por parte de sus padres y algunos tutores ocasionales, Edward no asistió a una escuela verdadera hasta los 12 años. Sus padres lo ingresaron en Instituto educativo para varones, para que ahí terminara su educación básica, en promedio a los 17 años. Después de eso él tendría que decidir qué carrera estudiar o a que oficio dedicarse, pero teniendo un padre abogado no tenía mucho de donde elegir porque en esa época se acostumbraba que el hijo se dedicara a lo mismo que el padre.

Sin embargo cuando Edward tenía 13 años aconteció un suceso que altero el orden del mundo por completo: el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria, heredero del trono del Imperio austro-húngaro, esto sucedió el 28 de junio de 1914 en Sarajevo, apenas unos días después del cumpleaños de Edward y en un país muy alejado de América pero que sin duda marcaria su vida por completo.

Este acontecimiento provoco un guerra sin remedio, la guerra primero se dio en algunos países de Europa, pero se fue expandiendo hasta que Estados Unidos, que era una potencia en expansión en ese tiempo, se unió al grupo de los Aliados. Para ese entonces Edward ya tenía 16 años.

Y con 16 años Edward ya tenía una decisión, en cuanto cumpliera los 18 años se enlistaría al ejército y se iría a defender a su país, no era que el fuera un patriótico sin remedio, que se obsesionara con su país pero en el interior de el pensaba que no había otra opción.

Estaba muy seguro que no quería seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en abogado, y ser soldado le daría una vida holgada y tranquila, al menos después de luchar, y si es que llegaba a sobrevivir. Pero a él eso no le preocupaba.

Se había prometido a si mismo que cuando se fuera a la guerra haría de todo por sobrevivir, solo para regresar al lado de su madres, la cual angustiada, todas las noches lloraba por la decisión de su hijo, y todas las mañanas trataba de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Un año después, teniendo Edward 17 años a un año para enlistarse, su madre empezó a decirle que era hora de que buscara pareja o que comenzara a cortejar a alguna chica, este hecho estresaba a Edward, las chicas de su edad y de esa época, eran exasperantes para él, presuntuosas, caprichosas y solo preocupadas de conseguir esposo a como fuera. El aun soñaba con encontrar una esposa que fuera cariñosa y especial como su madre, sin embargo sus esperanzas sobre enamorarse eran muy escazas. Aun así, salió en citas con algunas chicas, más que nada por insistencia de sus padres.

Lo más importante para él era enlistarse y alejarse de las cosas que había en su vida diaria. De la escuela de derecho que había tenido que empezar durante ese año, de las insistencias de su madre por que consiguiera pareja, de su padre diciéndole lo bien que trabajarían juntos en el bufet, quería dejar de lado todo eso.

Pero entre el verano y otoño de 1918 una gran epidemia ataco a gran parte del mundo y Chicago no fue la excepción.

La Gran Guerra tuvo muchas consecuencias y una de ellas fue esa epidemia, tal vez escucharon de ella en su clase de Historia o en un documental o tal vez no, estoy hablando de la Gripe Española o la Influenza como quieran llamarla.

Tal vez ahora en pleno siglo XXI es una simple gripe que se pasa en unos días pero en ese entonces con soldados débiles y enfermos llegando a sus países, se contagió como un reguero de pólvora se enciende.

Los hospitales olían a muerte, enfermedad y dolor, se escuchaban los quejidos de los enfermos y los llantos de los familiares que sorprendentemente seguían sanos.

La familia de Edward fue otra de las que sucumbió ante la epidemia, primero enfermo su padre contagiando en el proceso a su madre que vio cómo su marido murió frente a ella, así como también vio, como su hijo se contagiaba y se debilitaba, yendo a parar los dos a un hospital.

En el hospital la madre de Edward cuido de el hasta su último suspiro, sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada contra el avance de la muerte, ni con la de ella, ni con la de su hijo. Aunque ella tenía un secreto, o más bien conocía el secreto de alguien, ella sabía que el doctor que los atendía era un vampiro, ¿Cómo sabia ella esto?, sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Utilizando sus pocas fuerzas y con su último aliento le pidió al Doctor Carlisle Cullen que salvara a como diera lugar a su hijo, este sorprendido, por la petición de la mujer, lo reflexiono mucho, hasta que por fin lo decidió.

Una noche después llevo al chico, que apenas y estaba vivo, a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, nadie en el hospital noto que faltaba un paciente, había demasiados enfermos y también demasiados muertos.

Después de un momento de volver a pensarlo el doctor mordió, ya había caminado siglos sin un acompañante y fue su soledad la que lo movió a hacerlo, a transfórmalo, sin embargo Carlisle Cullen nunca había mordido a una persona y tampoco había probado sangre humana, así que al probarla entro en un frenesí del que no pudo parar hasta que dejo al muchacho sin una gota de sangre, acabando así con la vida de Edward.

Podría contar lo que paso con el doctor, pero lo importante en este relato es Edward.

Luego de eso Edward fue a encontrarse con sus padres, al lugar donde los muertos van, de su vida ahí ya solo puedo decir muy poco. Era relativamente feliz en ese lugar con sus padres y abuelos, incluso con su familia más antigua a la cual pudo conocer.

Allí conoció también a una chica, una chica que había muerto el mismo día que él, solo que en Inglaterra se había retrasado y había quedado atrapada en un percance entre algunos soldados de guerra. Y murió cuando una bala le atravesó el pecho.

La chica se llamaba Bella, hasta donde yo supe eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores más bien, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero yo sabía que Edward se había enamorado de Bella y viéndola a ella podías notar que también estaba enamorada de él. Seguramente si se hubieran encontrado en la tierra habrían sido pareja, no es que ahí no pudieran serlo.

Tal vez se preguntan cómo se yo todo esto, o tal vez no, pero se los diré, yo sé todo esto porque fui el ángel de la guarda de Edward, pero a los meses yo tuve que regresar a la tierra a cuidar a una nueva persona y 80 años después cuando regrese allá, el ya no estaba, él ya estaba de regreso en la tierra, al igual que su familia y Bella, y sin duda puedo decir que ellos dos se iban a encontrar ahí abajo e iban a ser felices juntos.


End file.
